


Blackout

by XxWolfOfNightxX



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Fear of being chased, Gen, Possession, fear of the dark, fear of the unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfOfNightxX/pseuds/XxWolfOfNightxX
Summary: After a sudden blackout, Ethan has a strange encounter and a familiar face shows up.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something about my favorite dark persona boyo, Blank! Even though we only know a little about him, I wanted to write something about him. With that in mind, the following story contains both personal and friend's headcanons about Blank. It also is a lot shorter than my usual stuff. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

“Damn it..” Ethan mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

 

As anyone knows the perfect time for the power to go out would be during a recording session.

 

The man ran a hand threw his hair, hoping that the footage would still be there when the power came back on. For a second he wondered why blackouts shut everything down, but he didn’t dwell on it long. After all, he didn’t know the specifics of how electricity worked, so why should that have been a concern?

 

‘ _Better go get a flashlight then,’_ he thought, taking the headphones off and placing them to the side.

 

He got up and went into his living room. He fumbled around for a few seconds as he searched. He felt uneasy. It always surprised him how eerily quiet it could get when the normal noises of his day-to-day life wereinterrupted. The flashlight was finally found and he took a deep breath. Really, why was he so nervous? It was only an ordinary blackout, after all.

 

With a flick, the flashlight came to life. It blinked for a few seconds and Ethan tensed up. There wasn’t anything really wrong, it was just the idea of the flashlight suddenly going out that made him uneasy. However, the flashlight seemed to right itself as the steady stream of light poured out.

 

Ethan glanced around the room with it, taking note of how even darker the room seemed to appear now. It sent a chill down his spine. Even as an adult, childhood fears like the dark still seemed to be ingrained into him. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe it was self preservation. Maybe it was how even though no one was there, Ethan stilled seemed to feel like he wasn’t alone. There was a presence lingering. Lingering from where, he didn’t know. He just knew that someone else was there.

 

“W-Who are you? Come out right now!” he said into the darkness.

 

There was no reply.

 

“I-I’m not joking!” he said, glancing around, searching for whoever was there.

 

As he glanced around, something really seemed to be off. The room seemed to spin and zoom in and out. It made Ethan very dizzy. As he took a step forward he lost his balance and tripped. The flashlight tumbled out of his hands and rolled across the floor.

 

“Fuck..” he said, shaking his head.

 

His vision seemed to keep getting worse. Flashes of red, green, and blue glitches flashed in and out. Colors were combining and forming more colors and swirling around him. He thought he heard someone talking but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. All he could hear was mumbling.

 

Whatever this thing is, it was filling all of his senses completely.

 

He crawled around, trying to get away from this thing overpowering him. He reached out and hit his hand against something. He heard something wobble and then-

CRASH!

 

The sound pulled him out of it. He had managed to crawl to his kitchen. In his process of fumbling around he hit the island and knocked down a bowl.

 

All Ethan knew is that he had to get out of there. He scrambled over and grabbed the flashlight and pushed himself up. He fled out of his apartment and slammed the door shut.

 

He pressed his back up against the door and stood there. He tried to calm himself as his breathing came out in quick bursts. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he counted out his breaths, slowly relaxing himself.

 

‘ _Alright,’_ he thought, _‘Time to find some help.’_

 

He went to his next door neighbor’s and knocked on the door. He thought it would be best to find safety in numbers, plus the blackout gave him the perfect excuse to find others.

 

He stood there waiting a few minutes. He knocked again. Nobody answered.

 

‘ _Huh...that’s weird...Maybe they aren’t home?’_ he thought.

 

He went down the hallway and knocked on a few others’ doors. However, nobody answered. With each unanswered knock, he got more and more unsettled.

 

He jogged down the hallway, headed for the stairs. Ethan recalled that the hallway was longer than he remembered. He picked up his speed, but he didn’t get any closer.

 

Then he heard it. A misstep. Something was following him, matching their steps with his.

 

He looked behind him. A flash of an arm and a leg appeared from the darkness behind him. Ethan turned the flashlight to him and was shocked. Behind him was himself. Though simultaneously it was not himself. The other him had black eyes, completely, utterly black. A smirk crawled on his face, noticing how he was caught.

 

Ethan screamed and stumbled a little. He righted himself and went into a full sprint. His mind raced all over the place as the thing behind him also picked up it’s pace. He hated the feeling of something chasing after him and now here he was, stuck in this infinite hallway with another him chasing after him.

 

Panic and a cold sweat came to him instantly. His breathing increased. The fear of what would happen if he was caught cried out from deep inside him, pushing him forward.

 

Suddenly, Ethan heard mumbling. However, it wasn’t just normal mumbling. It sounded like the mumbling was all around him. It was loud, oh so loud. He still couldn’t tell what it was saying. He knew though that it had to come from the other him. He screamed again as the voice finally broke through the mumbles.

 

~~**crankgameplays…..crankgameplays….** ~~

 

His vision started distorting again as the voice broke through. He stumbled forward and fell. The coldness curled around him as he heard the thing’s footsteps slow down. The other him chuckled and crouched down beside him.

 

Ethan pushed himself back, bumping into the wall.

 

“What do you want??” he yelled.

 

The other him just looked at him, face emotionless. He reached out to Ethan. Ethan started shaking, wondering what this horrible thing would do to him.

 

The thing touched his chest, right where his heart is. In that instant, Ethan could feel the darkness of the creature crawl inside him. His insides seemed to freeze instantly and his thoughts drifted. He could feel his mind slipping away, ideas and things he needed to do disappearing and all that was left was a sense of dread. Intense, utter dread. A dread so old and overwhelming that it seemed like it was not only all of his fears, but every fear of every living being in existence. Then as suddenly as it came, it was gone.

 

He could only sit there as the thing took control of him. It was like he was on autopilot, forced to watch helplessly as this thing did whatever it pleased. And Ethan knew there was nothing he could do, for he too felt just as empty and uncaring as this thing.

 

It made him feel….blank.


End file.
